


Affection Is The Best Medicine

by virtuesangel



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a headcanon from a friend of mine!, But like a few years in the future after everything happens, Carly’s daily metadede nonsense, Gijinka, Technically Gem Knight universe?, They’re high school juniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesangel/pseuds/virtuesangel
Summary: Meta does not like being sick whatsoever. They just want someone to hold them and love on them for the remainder of this cold..And luckily, they’ve got someone who’s more than willing to do just that.





	Affection Is The Best Medicine

Meta doesn't even slightly like being sick. It makes them feel hot and cold and sticky and all around disgusting in general. And what’s worse is that Galaxia isn’t there to help them or guide them! Of course they didn’t need her all the time, they’re 17 years old and they can fend for themselves. But this whole ‘influenza’ thing is new to Meta, and they could use some emotional support. But all they can do to help themselves now is stare out the window at the falling snow glittering under the moonlight, brood under the covers, and pick at the fur of that stuffed cat Dedede got them. Dedede held onto it for a day at first because Meta wasn’t around the day he got it, so it even smelled like him.. It was really.. nice. And they really.. Really appreciated it. 

Meta catches themselves during their daydreaming about their wonderful boyfriend, and remembers: Hey, they have a boyfriend who they can call for emotional support! Meta scrambles for their phone, lost somewhere in the sea of blankets and pillows they’ve collected over the year (Or was it two years now?) that they’ve lived with Galaxia. They eventually pull the phone from their covers with a triumphant gasp and hurriedly search for Dedede’s contact (affectionally labeled ‘deedee ♡ ♡ ♡’), calling his number as soon they see it.

—

Dedede was caught a little off guard by his phone ringing. No one really calls people anymore, everything’s over text, people only really calls unless it’s important.. Or if you’re Dedede’s partner. Meta doesn’t like texting, they say that it feels too formal. Dedede doesn’t buy that, he’s sure that Meta just says that because they like hearing Dedede’s voice. Though, to be fair.. Dedede likes hearing Meta’s voice too. It’s just gravely enough to be endearing, and so quiet and gentle as well.. But Dedede doesn’t have time to think about Meta’s voice for twenty minutes, because he’s got a call from his favorite person in the whole world!

“Hey, Meta? What’s up?” He says casually. Meta’s response is not so casual.

“Deedeeee.. Dedede. Honey, teddybear.. Pleasee?” This response is endlessly confusing and mildly concerning to Meta’s boyfriend on the other line. What does Meta.. Mean by that? What do they want?

”Uhm? Is somethin’ wrong? You want me to come ove-“

”YES! Yes.. Please. Please come over, please..” Meta didn’t even let Dedede finish his statement before enthusiastically replying. Dedede can’t help but laugh under his breath at Meta’s excitement.

”Alright then! See you in a few minutes, love you, bye!” Dedede hangs up, then realizes something: It’s snowing. Hard. And Dedede doesn’t have the car, because his mom is out.. And can’t get back until the snow clears up.. Tomorrow. But, as they say, love makes you do some real stupid shit, and Dedede’s about to do some _real_ stupid shit. Because he’s going to walk nine blocks to Meta’s house in the snow at night. Hope Meta doesn’t mind cold kisses..

Meta could hardly wait for Dedede to get to them. They didn’t know _why_ being sick has made them so needy for affection, but what they did know was that they needed a good hug like, five minutes ago. So, when they heard that telltale knock on the door, Meta shot up out of bed and stumbled their way to the door as fast as they could, opening the door and instantly hugging Dedede right there on the porch. Who cares if he’s covered in snow? Meta needs a hug! Now!!

”You’re cold..!” Meta says, pushing their face into Dedede’s winter jacket. Dedede was.. Even more confused now that he was here. Why was Meta being so.. Cuddly? Yeah, Meta liked to be loved on and all that.. But they’ve never initiated it so enthusiastically. Regardless of whether they were acting weird or not, Dedede was still there for his Meta, and he plans on spending some quality time with them. He pries Meta off of him for a second to shake the snow off himself and take his winter gear off, and was immediately pounced on again the second he was finished with all that. Dedede laughed and wrapped his arms around Meta as well, but only then did he notice Meta’s sweltering fever. That’s why Meta’s acting so weird, they’re sick!

”And you’re hot! Like, really hot. Are you sick or somethin’?” Meta doesn’t respond to Dedede, opting instead to continue nuzzling his chest with their forehead. Dedede holds back on picking Meta up right there and giving them the kissing of a lifetime and instead picking them up just to carry them to their room. If Dedede can help it, they won’t take another step until they’re healthy! He could feel Meta’s wings starting to flutter excitedly under their sweater. Dedede’s heart was going to explode if Meta keeps doing cute shit like that.

Dedede sits down on Meta’s bed with Meta still in his arms, anxiously awaiting the loving they so desperately wanted. And that was exactly what they were going to get, because Dedede almost immediately wrapped a blanket around the both of them and started scratching Meta’s scalp. Sweet Nova, Meta could die right here and they’d be happy. Their absolute happiness could not be more obvious to Dedede, who could feel Meta’s purring against his chest and hear their wings flapping like crazy in their sweater. Dedede’s going to have a heart attack, because that’s _his_ Meta in his arms. This precious sweetheart chose _him!_ And that really blows Dedede’s mind. That someone so wonderful and perfect loves him just as much he loves them. Dedede’s snapped out of his thoughts by a nuzzle to the underneath of his chin. He looks down to see a Meta staring right back up at him, sickness evident in their face. Their eyes were all red and puffy, they were all sweaty and just awful looking aside from the lovesick smile painted across their lips. At least Dedede could help with one thing.

”What’s up, buttercup? You need somethin’?” Dedede asks. Meta has an almost immediate answer.

”Kiss? I wanna kiss..” Meta awaits their kiss. Dedede awaits their impending death by cardiac arrest. Meta’s asking for kisses.. What more could Dedede.. Ever want.. Dedede does (almost) exactly what Meta wants and kisses Meta’s forehead gently. Though.. Meta isn’t satisfied! “Kiss.. Kiss! Kiss me on the mouth!” Meta has no energy to beat around the bush. They want a goddamn kiss on the mouth!

”Meta. Baby. I can’t kiss ya on the mouth, you’re sick! You’ll get me sick, too!” Dedede states the obvious. But Meta’s not having the obvious. What they will be having is a kiss, and that’ll all they’ll be having, thank you very much! They hide themselves under the covers. Dedede laughs. “C’mon, you asked me to come here to cuddle and now yer gonna hide?” More silence from Meta. “Oh well.. Guess I have no one’s wings to scratch then..” Meta pops their head out of the blanket almost instantly. Dedede rolls his eyes and reaches under Meta’s sweatshirt to get at their wings, and scratches away at them. Meta almost instantly starts purring again, absentmindedly swaying back and forth a little. They still do want a kiss.. But this is okay for now.

Though, it wasn’t okay for long! Within another few minutes, Meta was asking for kisses. But.. Dedede was starting to cave. He wanted to give in, because Meta must be so tired and they must feel awful.. But Dedede doesn’t want to be tired or feel awful either! But.. He likes kissing Meta too!

”Kiss..? K.. Kisssss..” Meta asks, tired out of their mind. Their eyes were closing every second, and they could just barely stay awake for their kiss. And in that moment, Dedede caves. He cups Meta’s face in his hands, tilts their head upwards and presses his lips to theirs in a long, slow kiss. Meta subconsciously loops their arms around Dedede’s neck, and slowly starts falling asleep..

Dedede doesn’t notice that Meta fell asleep until he pulls away, and he can’t help but laugh. They really were just holding out until they got their kiss. Dedede lays down and drags Meta with him, holding them close and starting to fall asleep himself. Oh well.. It’s nicer to fall asleep with someone you love anyways. Explaining to his mom shouldn’t be hard.


End file.
